Insert HERE
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: It was just a little prank. All she wanted was to have some fun.....and him. **Rating put up on a just in case. this was just a little thing that came to me randomly** *slight citrius content*


Insert Here

Insert Here!

A Kakashi/Sakura fic for April Fool's Day! Realize that I'm sneaking on and it's a short one so I was able to get it up!

"Awww. Thanks Kakashi!" Sakura squealed as she gave him a hug. Kakashi definitely missed the evil look in her eyes as she glomped him considering she got away with putting the sign on his back. She let got of her former sensei and waived bye as he turned and walked away, his nose buried in his favorite smut book.

Sakura held back the giggles just barely as she watched Kakashi walk away, Naruto having thankfully left five minutes ago so she could pull it off. She waited another minute or so before Naruto landed beside her with a grin.

"Did you manage to pull it off?" he asked excitedly. She nodded with a wicked grin. "ALL RIGHT!! Sakura-chan, you RULE!! Wait till the teme hears about this one!" Sakura laughed loudly.

"I almost wasn't able to. Come on, lets go get some ramen," she said walking away. Naruto cheered and ran to catch up with her.

"Sakura chan, you're the best," Naruto said with a grin. "You're sure to get him now," he said quietly. Naruto had finally gotten her to admit her secret crush on Kakashi. Not even Ino knew about it. Sakura grinned at him.

"That… or I'll just have a really good laugh at his expense! How's Hinata doing?" she asked. Naruto and Hinata had FINALLY gotten together and as far as she knew they were doing great. Naruto grinned.

"Ask her yourself. She's meting us there," he said. Sakura smiled. Those two belonged together. Soon they arrived at the famous ramen shop to a smiling Hinata. Naruto ran over and gave her a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sakura chuckled as Hinata turned bright red.

"Hey Hinata chan!" sakura said with a grin. Hinata smiled back as Naruto ordered their food. "Hey, if you see Kakashi, be sure to get a good look at him once he's past you. We stuck a sign on his back, but make sure not to tell anyone," she whispered in Hinata's ear.

"What's it say?" she asked quietly. Sakura chuckled.

"You'll see…" Sakura intoned with a smirk

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi just couldn't understand it. Whenever her walked by someone, a sudden burst of giggling would incur. Even Tsunade! He'd had to check and see if there were any new missions and when he had turned to walk out, she had started laughing uncontrollably. He just couldn't understand it.

"Time to find sakura. Maybe she can tell me what's going on," he said quietly to himself. 'That…and I just want to see sakura,' he thought. He was amazed how a two month mission without him, completely changed his look on the girl that was sakura. She had just arrived back to Kahona and Kakashi had decided to meet her team at the gate. His look of surprise at seeing her was for two reasons. One, he realized what a woman she had become over the years, and second, she was covered in blood. Sakura had given his a tired smile then collapsed forward into his arms.

'Cant think of a time I was more scared in my entire life,' he thought as he walked into the ramen shop. Naruto looked up and waived at him.

"Hey Kakashi sempai! What's up?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed and looked at sakura.

"Is there something up with my looks today? I walk by and people keep laughing…" he asked really confused. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Turn around in a circle slowly," she said with a smile. Kakashi sighed and turned around as slowly as possible. Naruto barely managed to hold back a snort of laughter and Hinata turned bright red as she tried not to laugh. Sakura smirked. "Well, that's why," she stated.

"What!?" Kakashi asked turning back around to face her. He saw Hinata's face and Naruto's smirk. "What's wrong?" Sakura smirked at him.

"You, Kakashi, were and idiot and somehow managed to rip a hole in your pants," Sakura said with a shake of her head. "Come on. Let's go do something about it. We'll stop by your place so you can change then we'll go to mine so I can fix them for you."

Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly. 'Her. My place…..no, no, noooo bad thoughts! Bad idea!' his mind screamed at him Naruto started laughing at Kakashi thumped him on the head.

"You know what Sakura? Don't worry about it. I'll fix them myself later. See ya!" he said as he suddenly disappeared. Hinata burst up laughing once they were sure he was gone.

"Wow Sakura chan! I can't believe you did that! I can't wait to see what he does when he finds out," she said between giggles. Sakura shrugged with a smirk.

"Well too bad, because I'm definitely leaving before he finds out. Se you two later!" she said with a grin on her face. She couldn't wait for him to find out…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kakashi couldn't believe the nerve of that boy. How did he even manage to get that damn sign on his back in the first place! Kakashi landed in front of the ramen shop and glared at the back of Naruto's head. Hinata noticed and blushed slightly.

"Naruto…" Kakashi growled out, his voice promising pain. Lots and lots of pain…

"Wasn't me! I didn't even have a chance to do it," he said without turning around. Kakashi scowled beneath his mask. If it wasn't Naruto, then who the hell was it!? "But I'll be nice and let you know who it was, just cause they're waiting for you to show up sooner or later."

"Who was it Naruto?" he said trying to control his annoyance.

"Sakura chan," Naruto said with a smirk as he turned around. Then it hit him. The hug. When she glomped him, he thought he had seen some sort of glint in her eyes. His eyes widened in realization and Naruto cracked up laughing. Kakashi scowled at Naruto before walking out of the ramen shop and heading for Sakura's house. Completely ignoring that voice in his head that was screaming it was a bad idea to be alone with Sakura in a closed up house, Kakashi knocked on her door loudly. Sakura opened the door and smiled.

"Need my help after all?" she asked coyly. Kakashi shrugged.

"Maybe. Can I come in?" he asked. Sakura stepped aside to let him in and locked the door silently as she closed it. "You definitely have some explaining to do Sakura."

"About what?" she asked in an innocent voice. Kakashi growled and pulled out the sign from his back and showed it to her. Sakura blushed slightly and grinned up at him.

"And don't even try to blame Naruto. He already told me it was you, and I know when," he said staring her down. Sakura shrugged at that and walked into the kitchen. Kakashi gaped openly, not knowing what to make of that.

"Soda?" she asked from the kitchen. Kakashi stared her down as he leaned against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Why? And not the soda either Sakura. You know what I'm talking about," he said quietly. Sakura shrugged again.

"Because I could. Cause it was funny. And because...I felt like it," she said, almost letting it slip that she had done it to get them alone together. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his spiky silver hair. "What? Am I not allowed to play a joke on you?" she asked.

"You know what? That's a pretty lame joke. A sign on my back…" he said trying not to just take her and give in to that part of him that wanted to ravish her.

"Kakashi? Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she saw him trying to keep control. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to have some fun. I'm sorry for making you mad," she said before reaching up and kissing his cheek. Kakashi froze in place and his hands moved on their own accord to grasp her hips to hold her in place. "Kakashi?" she said a little worried. His eye was closed as if he were trying to control himself.

"Don't move Sakura. Please don't move…." he whispered. I would have been so easy. So very, very easy just to have turned his head and met her lips for that sweet kiss. He tried breathing in and out to calm himself, but he only succeeded in breathing in her floral scent and making his head spin.

"Kakashi, are you ok?" she asked worried for him.

"No." he said plainly. Kakashi was suddenly very glad that he was holding onto her, considering if he wasn't, he would probably be on the floor holding his head. ( not that one you pervs!! Lol) "The room's spinning," he answered in more depth. Sakura gasped and pulled his hands off of her hips and began to pull/drag him over to her couch.

"What's wrong? Do you know why it's spinning?" she asked as she felt for a fever.

"Yes. I know why…" he whispered, trying not to pull her to him.

"Well I cant do anything of you don't tell me what the hell is wrong. And I want the WHOLE truth," she said knowing how he liked to downplay things.

'The whole truth huh,' he thought. Kakashi sighed and leaned his head back. 'If that's what she wants, she'll get it. I just hope this doesn't screw things up…'

"You," he said without looking up.

"What?" she said started getting angry. What the hell had she done to put him like this!

"You are my problem Sakura. I cant stand it. Some days it physically hurts like hell to be around you, but I still feel as if I need to be with you. I want to be with you so badly but I'm scared of you running away. Especially when I tell you this…" Kakashi sighed and braced himself for the worst. "Sakura…I've fallen in love with you." Kakashi looked down at her after a few moments to gee her smiling at him, tears brimming over in her eyes. Kakashi sat up quickly and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. Please don't cry…" he whispered.

"Kakashi…" she said softly. Kakashi flew back into the couch with Sakura hugging him tightly. "Mmmm….it's about time you said something to me about this. Dear god, I swear men are so stupid," she said into the crook of his neck. Kakashi barely registered her words, he was trying not to take advantage of the compromising position they were in. her chest pressed tightly against his, her knees on either side of his hips, her lips at his neck, her entire body sending him into one big nerve ending sparking with pleasure.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"It means I love you too you knuckle head. It means that I have for quite a while now and you were just too damn blind to notice it," she said with a giggle. Kakashi shrugged.

"Guess so…so now what do we do about this?" he asked softly. Sakura smiled and traced his jaw line with a couple of fingers. Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Well, I say we take of your damn mask and I kiss you senseless. That is if you have any left," she said. Kakashi chuckled softly.

"Nope. It's all gone. You stole it," he said with a grin. Sakura shrugged and softly pulled down his mask. She smiled down at his handsome face before leaning down and softly pressing her lips to his. Kakashi's hands snaked over her back to cup her face in his hands as she kissed him. Sakura pulled back softly to see his eyes glazed over and his half grin. Sakura chuckled.

"Told you so. You're completely out of it," she said laughing out loud. Kakashi mentally slapped himself back into reality. He looked at her and gave her an evil smirk.

"Payback time Sakura. And my payback is an even bigger bitch than Ino could ever hope to be," he whispered in her ear before promptly kissing her completely, drawing her in under his power.

Yay! Happy April Fools Day! Paralyzed will be up as son as I get ungrounded. And if you didn't get what the sign was, it was a sign stuck right above his ass that said "Insert HERE". I plan on drawing a pic of it with a bright red arrow pointing down on it. Hehe. I'm so damn evil! Love you lots if you leave m a review and tell me what you think!!

DDM


End file.
